1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to low viscosity aromatic compositions prepared by oxyalkylation of N-(2-hydroxyalkyl)-aniline. The subject compositions may be used in the preparation of polyurethane products, as well as nonionic and ionic surfactants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alkylene oxide adducts of various aromatic amines are well known in the art. It is also known that such adducts are useful in the preparation of polyurethane products and as surfactants.
Generally, alkylene oxide adducts of aromatic amines are prepared by reacting an alkylene oxide with a aromatic amine at temperatures in excess of 100.degree. C. in the presence of a alkoxylation catalyst. It is also known that aniline can be used as an initiator compound with one or more alkylene oxides.